Life in Shadow love in Darkness
by Liliyes
Summary: Harry ist nicht der der er sein sollte ... und seine Vergangenheit ist Dunkel wie seine Zukunft ..? slash shonenai
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Alles ist Dunkel,

im Mutterleib vor der Geburt,

im Angesicht des Todes bevor man stirbt.

Licht zeigt sich uns nur selten

Und wenn,

dann grell und blendend,

so das wir wieder in die Dunkelheit flüchten.

Die Schatten beherrschen unser Leben,

überall versteckt,

umwerben sie uns,

locken uns,

in eine friedliche Welt zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit.

Ich las mich gerne in sie fallen,

weiß, dass der Schatten mich auffängt,

ich kuschel mich gern in seine Fänge,

die sich um mich schließen wie weiche Flügel

und ich weiß, ich bin sicher und geborgen.

Dieses Gefühl lässt mich leiten,

zu andern starken Armen,

wo diese Geborgenheit auch herrscht.

Zu weichen zarten Flügeln

und tiefen Augen in denen man versinkt.

Geborgen,

lehnen wir uns in sie

und vergessen für wenige

Minuten Stunden oder vielleicht auch Tage,

dieses helle Licht

und schlafen in himmlischen Schatten,

an einem warmen Körper,

zwischen Dunkelheit und Licht.

Eine dunkle Gestalt im Schatten versteckt, sah auf den wie ausgestorbenen Ligusterweg.

Alle Lichter waren erloschen, selbst die Straßenlaternen lagen schwarz da.

Der Mann im Dunkeln hob leicht die Augenbraue, denn trotz Vollmond, trotz sternenklarer Nacht war es düster, was von einem einzigen Haus in der ganzen Straße auszugehen schien, vor dem man nur noch das schemenhafte Auto sah.

Langsam ging er darauf zu verschwand in den nur geringen Schatten und näherte sich dem Haus.

Im Ligusterweg 4

Das Haus war still wie ein totes Geisterschloss, die meisten Räume dunkel und finster wie die Straße, nur aus dem Wohnzimmer drang leichtes Licht in einem grünlichen Ton, der sich im Flur leicht spiegelte.

Er ging zielsicher darauf zu und durch die Tür. Er hatte sich schon vorher für das Bild gerüstet, was sich ihm bieten würde, aber als er den Raum betrat war er doch eindeutig sprachlos und auch ein wenig geschockt.

Drei zu Tode verängstigte Muggel, die sich an die Wand quetschten und zitternd um Gnade und Hilfe bitteten und ein dunkles umworbenes Wesen, das vor ihnen herum tigerte, dazu bereit bei der kleinsten mißfallenden Bewegung auf die Zitternden zu stürzten.

Leichtes wütendes Zischen vernahm man von dem Wesen und die Muggel bebten nur noch stärker, was den eingetroffenen Besucher nun Grinsen lies.

„Sera ... komm her Kleiner!" sprach er dunkel und das Wesen, was man nun langsam als Jugendlichen identifizierte, sah ihn mit seinen durchdringenden silbergrünen Augen an.

„Na komm mein Kleiner!" lockte er weiter dunkel und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus.

Das Zischen wurde lauter und ein Wimmern drang von der Wand, was der Besucher ignorierte und auf den Jugendlichen zu ging.

Aus dem Zischen wurde ein Fauchen und Angriffslust spiegelte sich in den fluoreszierenden Augen wieder und ehe der ältere bei ihm war, war der Junge auch schon im Dunkeln verschwunden, das ihn umgab und stand hinter ihm mit zwei riesigen Reiszähnen direkt am Hals des anderen.

Der Besucher lachte nur dunkel und sprach etwas in einer für die Muggel unverständlichen Sprache und der Kleinere zog sich ein wenig zurück, während er leicht an dem Mann schnupperte und dessen Geruch einzog.

Ein kurzes aufflackern der Augen und der Junge trat wieder etwas näher und grummelte, was den Älteren lachen lies.

„ Ach ...Hunger!" sagte er in den Raum und zog ihn an sich, was ihm ein Fauchen einbrachte.

Doch als er seinen Hals von den langen schwarzen Haaren frei machte, stockte das Geräusch und wache Augen folgten der Bewegung.

Wieder ein belustigtes Lachen.

„ Beiß zu!" und mit einer schnellen Bewegung versenkten sich die Fangzähne und der Jüngere begann zu schnurren.

Was automatisch lauter wurde, als sich die Arme des Besuchers um ihn legten und fürsorglich über Rücken und Kopf strichen.

Seine sonst Türkisen Augen wurden dunkel blau und ein seelisches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

Die Muggel atmeten befreit auf, als der Junge schlafend in die haltenden Arme sackte, aber der Blick des Besuchers ließ sie erstarren.

„ An eurer Stelle würde ich laufen, mich verstecken ... denn wenn ich oder mein Gefährte euch bekommen werden, werden wir bestimmt nicht schonend mit euch umgehen!" seine Stimme war dunkel und kalt gewesen, während er sich mit dem Jungen zusammen langsam im Schatten auflöste und nun alles im Ligusterweg finster wurde, auch wenn die Sonne schon längst aufgegangen war.


	2. Chapter 2

Life in Shadow love in Darkness kapi 3 - notch ohne Titel -

Seria lag schlafend in seinem früheren Kinderzimmer in dem riesigen Anwesen, die Erwachsenen hatten sich leicht erschöpft zurück gezogen, Sirius schlafend in den Armen seines Ehegatten der kurz nachdem sie Seria ins Bett gelegt hatten auftauchte.

So konnte Sirius natürlich auch noch nichts sagen oder erklären, doch man lies ihm den Schlaf der momentan Gerechten.

Tom war wohl der einzige im Schloss der um diese Zeit nicht schlief.

Er saß mit einem halb vollen Glas in der Hand am Kamin seines Wohnzimmers und lies noch einmal Revue passieren, was vor kurzem hier in seinem Anwesen passiert war.

Flashback

Als sich die Anwesenden wieder langsam und mit schmerzenden Gliedern

aufgerichtet hatten, sahen sie auf ein zitterndes, wimmerndes und schluchzendes

Bündel, das wieder das Aussehen von Harry Potter hatte und nur ein fast ganz

zerrissenes Hemd trug ... Sirius wollte auf ihn zu und schnappte sich die Decke,

doch blieb er stehen, sah man doch zu deutlich das Schild um den Kleinen herum,

der sich nun schon leicht vor Schmerzen wand und leise schrie.

Immer wieder switchte die Gestalt des Jungen zwischen Seria und Harry und

langsam aber sicher breitete sich auch hier diese Schwärze aus, die Sirius schon

im Ligusterweg gesehen hatte. Schnell drehte er sich um und wollte etwas sagen,

als ...

...dieser plötzlich gellend aufschrie und mit einer weiteren Energiewelle, die Anwesenden ein weiteres Mal an die Wand pinnte.

Wieder aufgerafft stellten sie je ein Schutzschild um sich, an denen die leicht stärker werdenden Energiewellen absplitterten, jedoch das Zimmer würde diese Behandlung nicht mehr lange stand halten.

Sirius musste sich erst einmal wieder richtig fangen, er war nicht gerade sanft gegen den Kaminsims geknallt und hatte kurzzeitig schwarzgesehen.

Jemand kniete sich neben ihn und half ihm auf, als er die Augen öffnete sah er Tom der leicht verunglückt lächelte und sich ein wenig Blut von der Stirn wischte.

Sirius nickte leicht stellte sich auf und atmete nochmals tief durch, bevor er wieder auf seinen Sohn sah und diesen fixierte.

Dieser brachte mittlerweile nur noch leise Schreie und keuscher von sich, während seine Gestalt immer noch zischen Seria und Harry hin und her switchte und die Dunkelheit sich langsam aber sicher auch in diesen Raum kroch und den Jungen umgarnte und umschmeichelte.

Unbewusst knurrte Sirius' Dämon auf und tauchte seinen Blick in ein silberblau ... Tom ging einen Schritt zurück, mit diesem Wesen, welches dort gerade stand, wollte er sich nicht anlegen, besonders nicht wenn es diesem Wesen um seinen Nachwuchs ging ... Dämonen waren die liebevollsten Eltern die man sich vorstellen konnte, leider war es für diese Art sehr schwer Kinder zu zeugen und sie dann auch noch lebend zu gebären, dem entsprechend war ihr so genannter Mutterinstinkt sehr ausgeprägt.

Der schwarzhaarige Dämon überwand mit Leichtigkeit den Schutzschild... doch all zu nahe kam er an seinen Kleinen auch nicht heran ... so das er sich nach einer halben Stunde wieder zurück zog ... und ein leicht müder und erschöpfter Blick Tom fixiert...

Dieser hob die Augenbraue, als er sah wie der Dämon näher kam und ihn leicht wütend ansah...

„ Du... ... von dir hat er die Narbe ... von dir hat er die Sperre ... mach sie weg oder ich breche dir nach und nach jeden einzelnen Knochen im Leib ...!" kam es eisig gehaucht, doch Tom hob nun auch die andere Augenbraue und sah zu dem Kleinen, der nur noch keuchend atmete und von der Dunkelheit scheinbar beschützt wurde.

Er schüttelte den Kop...

„ Wenn du auch nur eine Minute auf dein selbst hörst... weist du das die Narbe ebenso wie der Fluch nicht von mir stammen... Sirius weis das... also habe ich mit all dem nichts zu tun ... doch ich werde versuchen ihm zu helfen ... vielleicht ...!" Tom sah hinunter auf einen silbernen Ring an seinem Finger und ging ohne auf die Anwesenden zu achten aus dem Schutzschild, die Wucht der Energie die hier herrschte zwang ihn zuerst fast in die Knie doch als er den Ring abnahm ...konnte er sich wieder frei bewegen ... den Rest des Vorfalles sah Tom selber nur noch als Beobachter...

Er sah wie der Junge von der Dunkelheit welche er selber erschaffen hatte vollkommen eingehüllt wurde ... sah wie die Sicht auf sie zwei verschlossen wurde ... er sah wie er zu ihm ging ... zuerst nur langsam ... aber als er merkte und hörte das der Herzschlag fast nicht mehr hörbar war schneller ...

Ja es stimmte... als er ankam bemerkte er den Bann... doch es war keiner seiner Banne ... ja es war ein starker schwarzmagischer Bann... aber keiner seiner Banne... und so wie der Bann sich um den Jungen schlang... konnte er ihn auch nicht einfach so zerbrechen... Grüne Augen sahen auf ... kreuzten sich mit Rot ... und als ob der junge wüsste was kommen würde, nickte er und schloss die Augen.

Das Wesen was Tom war stutzte kurz, nahm den Körper hoch und biss mit vier riesigen Reißzähnen in die Schulter des Jungen, der zusammen zuckte und nach ein paar Minuten befreiend ausatmete ... man sah richtig wie der Bann sich langsam löste ...wie der Junge wieder zu Seria wurde... doch mit dem was er am Schluss sah bevor die Dunkelheit sie wieder ins Licht tauchte hätte er nicht gerechnet ...

Sirius und Severus waren sofort bei den beiden ... als sich der Schild von alleine löste und sie die beiden auf dem Boden sahen... und nur Sirius bekam Toms Gemurmelte Worte mit...

„So Rein ...!" und auch nur Tom sah das feine lächeln und das glitzern in den silberblauen Augen bevor sie wieder normal wurden und sich Sirius erst einmal wieder leicht orientieren musste...

Flashback ende...

Nun saß er hier das Glas leer ...die Flasche neben sich ebenfalls leer... er seufzte und stellte das Glas zur Flasche um sich leicht schwankend aufzurichten... es war wohl doch ein wenig viel Alkohol gewesen... aber das hatte er gebraucht nach der Aktion...

Er besah sich nochmals den Ring an seinem Finger, welchen er wieder aufgesetzt hatte als die Dunkelheit sie freiließ... bevor er in sein Schlafzimmer wankte und sich dort in sein Bett legte... beobachtet von zwei roten Augen die leicht belustigt schienen und auch sofort wieder verschwanden.


End file.
